Experiments
by RedKClark
Summary: Scientists are headed for Smallville in search for more subjects in their experiements. It's up to Clark, Chloe and the gang to expose the scientists before they expose their friends.


A/n: I've never done this before... ever. I've only read FanFics on here and hoped one day I could do that. So be honest and please Review it. Because if it's that bad... I can just stop now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, but I do own my Computer :)

Chapter One: Churtz, Ares and Watson

Dr. Joey Churtz stood over the metallic table in the middle of the finest underground lab in Metropolis. His gray eyes looked over the papers that lay upon it. "We're not going to Smallville to check it out and that's final Dr. Watson," he said with authority that had made itself present over the past few years the team had known each other.

His two colleagues, Dr. Don Ares and Dr. John Watson stood behind him, watching over his shoulder. Both taller than the 5'11 Dr. Churtz, Dr. Ares and Dr. Watson looked at the paper with dumbfounded expressions. "Why the hell not? We haven't seen that much action since Roswell," Dr Watson spat, his eagerness to get on the case and being refused the opportunity making his temper rise.

Despite Dr. Watson's look of someone you would hire for a thug rather than a scientist, he had one of the best minds in science. The 17-year-old 6'5 brown haired beauty was enough for him to go on, so the fact that he also had graduated from Metropolis University at the age of 12 was just icing on the cake.

"How many did it say were in Smallville?" Dr. Ares asked, his voice calm and still. The 6'3 man in his early forties had never seen such a high number in all of his studies, he had doubts that they were not true, but also like his younger partner had an excitement about the results from the rural farming town in Kansas.

"Seven," Dr Churtz said with no emotion evident in his voice. "It sure does seem a lot though doesn't it." He tossed the papers on the table to join the reports from small and big towns all over the country. "I'm not to sure we should take it seriously though, maybe Dan saw a few weird things and chalked them up to mutations. He has been getting a little antsy looking for another Area 51"

Dr. Watson sighed and picked up the report Dr. Churtz had thrown on the table about Smallville, along with one from Robbinsdale Minnesota and Knoxville Tennessee. "But Smallville had seven... Seven different reported accounts of seven different mutants living out their lives there. Not to mention that newspaper there... The _Torch_ wasn't it. That paper had dozens of reported accounts. Now even if that's all bull shit, Dan _saw_ some farm boy pick up a tractor and some schoolgirl disappear in front of his eyes!"

"Now calm down Dr. Watson," Dr. Churtz said. "We can't be getting ahead of ourselves here. The one from Robbinsdale and Tennessee in your hands both have two cases of some sort of mutation, and those numbers seem to be both authentic and reliable. So I suggest that we look there first."

"I for one trust Dan's reports and think we should go to Smallville. Hell, I'll go alone if I have to!" Dr. Watson said, "but Dan has never lead us wrong before..."

"If you take _one_ step out that door headed to Smallville alone Dr. Watson, I will _promise_ you will never see the light of day again. We aren't here to go around chasing false data or _fantasies_, we're here to find teens with special _'Abilities'_ and bring them here for further experimentation. We're here to find out what makes them the way they are as well as figure out a way to duplicate it to further the evolution of the human race." Dr. Churtz said it all without raising his voice, but it still made Dr. Watson stop dead in his tracks

Dr. Ares cleared his throat to rid the room of the silence that had settled over it. He was always the voice of reason when Dr. Churtz and Dr. Watson disagreed. "If you don't mind my saying Dr. Churtz, but I do believe that going to Smallville would be a good idea. Even if five of those seven sightings prove to be false, that's still as good as if we had gone to Minnesota or Tennessee.

"Exactly!" Dr. Watson said letting Dr. Churtz threat slide past him. "And what if we find _more_ Churtz? What if we find out that a whole load of teens are just sitting out with the cows, turning book pages with their minds or racing speeding bullets for recreation?"

Dr. Churtz sighed, "Fine gentlemen. Go and pack your bags, remember to bring the supplies needed according to the reports. You want to go to Smallville, then give Dan a call and tell him to meet us in Metropolis tomorrow afternoon."

Dr. Watson gave Dr. Ares an excited smile, "looks like we're headed to Kansas!" he said running out the door after throwing the report on Minnesota and Tennessee back on the table.

* * *

****

Clark Kent rolled over hitting the snooze button on his alarm clock. He groaned opening his eyes looking at the time. "Five thirty is too early to get up on a Saturday," he said to himself. He felt himself drifting back off to sleep, after a few minutes, taking down a bunch of jocks and having to explain how the pipe had suddenly just burst open to Lois could really take it out of you, even if your super.

"Clark Kent! Time to get up" his mother called from downstairs. It was planned for the Kent family to get an earlier than usual start this Saturday morning due to the long awaited visit of Abby and Pete Ross. They had planned on coming around about noon, which meant the Farm chores had to be done with and lunch had to be cooked.

Clark rolled out of bed and got changed, super speeding to the kitchen to meet his mother. "Remind me again why I had to get up this morning?" He asked with a smirk getting the bottle of milk from the refrigerator and taking a gulp.

Martha walked over to him taking the bottle from her son's hands and placing it back in the fridge. "Use a glass," she said smiling at her son. "Some things never change with you."

Clark gave her an annoyed look then turned it into a smile. "Right, glass, now why did I have to get up?" he asked again grabbing a glass from the cabinet and taking the milk back out of the fridge and pouring some into the glass.

"Because you have to milk the cows this morning, a task that we both know can't be done with that little thing you call super speed." Martha said her sweet motherly smile on her face, knowing even Clark had to do some things the old fashioned way at times, despite his rapidly growing super powers was a nice thing to know.

Clark drank the entire glass in one gulp then set it in the sink heading for the door. "I'll see you later mom," Clark said giving Martha a kiss on the cheek and speeding out the door to milk the girls.


End file.
